Sawhorses or work supports of the prior art were complex, costly and often required long set-up time, especially if the ground over which the work was to be done included obstacles such as stairs or was uneven or irregular. Though work supports may be useful at ground level for such operations as sawing, they find most of their applications in building or construction that must be done at raised elevations, wherein the work supports may be termed scaffolds.
If the legs of the prior art work supports were adjustable, many times the adjustment was not easily made, the leg had to be cut or connected to fit a particular size, or when used over a period of time they could not always be readily or repeatedly adjusted to a set height or position. Also, once adjusted the legs of some work supports did not remain in adjusted position unless mechanically connected.